superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noah Tall / Archive 2
Super Powers Characters I have a question. Whay are you changing the info on the Super Powers pages? A lot of that info was on the stats card that came with the toy... which is why I put it there. --[[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 14:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) VIDEO TRADUCTION '''BEN 10 AND SUPERFRIENDS''' Batman: Why I envy a boy of twelve years old? Wonder Woman: He is 10 years old Batman: Whatever, it's just a boy Wonder Woman: Is it because he has superpowers Batman: Hmm! Hear that guys, she says that we do not have superpowers Wonder Woman: Nah, what I am saying is that you do not have superpowers Batman: JMM! Hear that guys, she says I do not have superpowers Superman: Well, technically you do not have superpowers Batman: hahaha, what! Superman: Aquaman can talk to fish, I can fly, you're only a millionaire with a rubber mask, an expensive car and a belt funny, do not take this wrong, you're in shape, but no superpowers friend, sorry Ben 10: Hello, sorry, I come for my lunch Batman: So you must be the new guy, Ken? REN? Ben 10: Ben!, Yeahh, and you must be, uh BATMAN! haha, just kidding, give me your autograph Batman: You want my autograph? ...... Hmm! Yes of course, as no Ben 10: Who wants half my sandwish? Aquaman: I, I want, thanks Ben 10: Superman, you knew that I have pajamas exactly like your costume? Superman: Ohh really? Ben 10: Well, I'm going, friends, was a pleasure being with you Superman: hear that? ... superman pajamas was Batman: Yes, and asked for my autograph Aquaman: Yes, and gave me half his tuna sandiwsh Batman: Are you sure it is tuna? Superman: What shame! Wonder Woman: A Flash you'll love this Aquaman: I think I'll puke '''BATMAN AND BEN 10''' Meanwhile in the Batcave Ben 10: Look Batman is a bad omen Batman: Fast Gray Matter we run into the Batmobile Ben 10: Ayyyyyyy! Question This model of Nightwing was created for Hanna-Barbera series? VIDEO Hello, I wanted to know if you have Super Powers Video Collection, i was trying to see the videos on this site, but it appears that the user has deleted youtube videos. Hi...what's up? Hello, Greetings, I'm collected the chapters of the Superfriends, I needed some, let me know if you have: RAMPAGE and Fire belong to ALL NEW SuperFriends Hour Character Pages Looks like the new wikia look really messes up almost every page. All the pictures will have tobe added to a 'picture category' section on character pages. Also, as an aside, it seems like the page is expanding quite a bit. Do you think that it is beginning to incorporate more than it should? [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 17:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) editing front page All sections onfrnt page have their own template pages. Go to: http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Main_Page to make any changes. [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 18:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you using the wiki look or the old mono book? I updated the new wiki look. Do you see Batman on the left side of the screen Superman on the right? If you on th enew wikia look and you dont see it an you are using windows, hold done the contol button and refresh. See what that does. --[[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 20:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Layout and HofJ You figure out which wiki layout you have? Is in narrow, like facebook or wide takeing up the whole page? Also, i was looking through issue two of the SF comic book and nothing directly says that the HofJ is located in Gotham. Now if you can verify this in issue #1, that will settle the issue. Until then, I really thnk we should leave it in Metropolis and suggest that Gotham and Metr. are adjacent ... as suggested in many places. I say this because I have read a few of you recent posts. Lastly I do plan to take sometimeto full your request on the character info boxes (home planet to homeworld). I get to it when I can. I have a lot going on and have to divide my time appropropriatly. Oh I noticed that when editing, it does not tell you any more if a word is misspelled. Am I missing something? [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 12:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) User Page Consider updating the new user box they have provided you. Check out my user page to see what I mean. All I did was log in and a user profile pic. I did not add any content and it automatically updates. Right now, all you have to do is click the edit button, and then just save and it should update. Let me know if you need help. I cannot edit for you, but Imay be able to explain more. Also, as an FYI, I archived your talk page. If you recall,we talkied about that a while back. Have you been watching Young Justice? [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 13:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) HofJ and stuff I dont have cable either. I do have a digital tv and I actuallly hooked up an antenna outside ... old school style. It works great. So my cable veiwing is done online. The story lines are good for GL but I dont like theanimation either. Young Justice is great from the animation to the story line... two thumbs up onboth accounts. Yo better get an indoor antenna and a digital converter box before the Fall ... A Green Arrow show called 'Arrow; will be premiering and sometime either this fall or next Spring, a live action Hulk will be brought back to the small screen. Concerning the HofJ,it looks like I do have issue 1, but not numer 11. My tghngis that it just needs to actully state it. If it an assumption, we need to stick with Gotham and Metropolis being adjacent and that the HofJ is in Metrop. Check out the two pics below, I was referring to your profile page/ user page. One of the links is your user page, the other is mine. On mine, near Superman, is the 'edit' buttonI was referring to. Click that and either save it or make additons, like adding your profile pic their. Also, at the top, you will notice the new tool bar and logo. Navigate through .... any thoughts? http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Noah_Tall_1.png http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:SupermanFan.png [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 23:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) To change Layout It looks like the wiki look must conform to thenew look. Most people who are new see the new look. You have to actually change it from the default look to the monobook ...which you have. http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] 00:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing ok, thanks for asking I like the page. Continue with it. [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] ([[User talk:Superman Fan|talk]]) 23:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) oh ya it looks like we have a hacker .... time to wield your admin powers and lethim know whats up. [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] ([[User talk:Superman Fan|talk]]) 13:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey man. We both are both admins now. Regarding the Tarzan question, Batman shared air time with the show. I would not say that Tarzan sharedany sort of continuity with the SF universe. Sorry I havent been on here more .... as the boys get older... I have less time to spend on my hobbies. [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] ([[User talk:Superman Fan|talk]]) 13:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Comic Book pages and Characters Are you the one adding info onthe SF Comics? If so, and you need a pic of a character, let me know who they are and if i have the comic, I'll scan it in. [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] ([[User talk:Superman Fan|talk]]) 13:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) We're testing a new quiz And wanted to know if you guys would be willing to let us put it up on the wiki. If you like it, we can keep it live on the page forever, if you don't we can take it down after testing it out. Check out the quiz here: http://console.flite.com/ad/6516e7ac-3335-439e-a287-33fcb09145a1?cb=1366227472265 and let me know what you think, If you're okay with us hosting it on your wiki, will you write me back and let me know? I'll create a page called VS Quiz (unless you have a name you want me to use), and we'll host the quiz there. Can't wait to hear your thoughts [[User:Xean|Sena]] 20:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Quiz page There's nothing on the quiz page on your wiki yet, I was just saying that's where I would put the quiz if you all were interested in having it on this wiki. Or are you talking about the link I sent to play the quiz? Yes it has to do with the video game. Were you able to play the quiz with the link I sent? If so, are you interested in having it on your wiki? If not, no worries, just let me know either way. In case the quiz isn't opening for you :( here's a screen shot of what the first question looks like just to give you an idea [[User:Xean|Sena]] 17:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Yeah two other wikis have said they'd like to host it. DC and Batman. It's not live yet on any, but I'll add your name to the list. I'm not the right person to help out with the gaming page, but I'll pass it along and see if anyone on the team can fill it out for you a bit. Cheers, [[User:Xean|Sena]] 18:04, April 19, 2013 (UTC) More quiz Now you can play it : http://superfriends.wikia.com/wiki/VS_Quiz and one of my team is going to come help out with the game page. Let me know what you think of the quiz [[User:Xean|Sena]] 18:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC) issues with quiz I'm not sure why you wouldn't be seeing it, I'm checking in to see what might be causing the issue. Sorry for the trouble! :Do you use an ad blocker program? ::Ad blocking programs will keep you from seeing the quiz (if you're in firefox for sure, but some have told me that safari or chrome it'll still show up) [[User:Xean|Sena]] 20:02, April 19, 2013 (UTC) whats up old man? Just to say hi... Youve done a crazy amount of work.... Love it!! [[User:Superman Fan|Superman Fan]] ([[User talk:Superman Fan|talk]]) 00:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Mission from 33666NME Can you create a extra-large image of The Mad Scientist's Lair? It's for "''[[The lair of the Mad Scientist|The Lair of the Mad Scientist]]''". Hey there, what's up? Yeah, I'll try and see what I can do. --[[User:Noah Tall|Noah Tall]] ([[User talk:Noah Tall|talk]]) 20:35, March 26, 2014 (UTC) The Amy Zahn fan fiction is located in Deviantart.com Type Amy Zahn and you'll find it. Something neat I found, I'd like to do more research about these [[Super Amigos]] [[comic book]]s